10 Minutes
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Shikamaru dapat membuat Ino salah tingkah hanya dalam waktu yang singkat—sepuluh menit./Ficlet/Fluff, maybe?/ShikaIno fanfiction dedicated for ShikaIno Fans Day and Shikamaru's Birthday/RnR? :D


Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**10 Minutes** © 2013

by MizuRaina

A ShikaIno Fanfiction dedicated for **ShikaIno Fans Day**

**Warning** : AU, ficlet, fluff *maybe*, typo or misstypo, etc.

* * *

**…**

_Happy ShikaIno Fans Day~~_

**...**

* * *

Bel pulang telah berdentang lebih dari dua puluh menit lalu. Siswa-siswi telah banyak yang meninggalkan kelas. Tak terkecuali dengan gadis bersurai pirang diikat satu ke atas itu. Ia hendak kembali ke kelasnya setelah mengerjakan soal-soal remidial matematika di ruang guru. Raut wajah Ino—nama gadis itu—tertekuk sehingga terlihat memberenggut.

"Huh! Sepertinya nilai remidiku gak akan jauh dari nilai ulangan," gerutunya sembari menghentak-hentakkan langkah kakinya.

Menurut gadis itu, soal ulangan minggu kemarin dengan soal yang ia kerjakan tadi sama susahnya. Ia hanya mengisi tiga dari sepuluh soal dengan rumus yang ia ingat. Sisanya? Mengarang bebas. Menggunakan caranya sendiri yang entah mungkin membentuk formula baru.

Tak terasa ia telah sampai di depan kelasnya. Pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan ketika memasuki ruang kelas. Beberapa siswa-siswi —mungkin sekitar 3 orang—masih ada di dalam kelas, mengerjakan tugas atau kerja kelompok. Ia menghampiri bangkunya lalu merapikan buku pelajaran dan alat tulis yang masih berserakan di atas meja.

"Shikamaru, ayo pu—"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimat ajakan yang akan dilontarkannya, ia baru sadar bahwa teman dekatnya itu tak terlihat batang hidungnya. Yang ada hanyalah tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja lelaki itu.

Ino menaruh kembali tas yang hendak disampirkan ke pundaknya. Kepalanya menengok ke sana kemari. Tak ada. Siswa yang notabene siswa termalas satu sekolah tak ada di ruangan ini. Padahal biasanya lelaki itu tertidur di jam pelajaran terakhir di salah satu bangku entah itu bangkunya atau bangku orang lain.

"Ke mana sih dia?" tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memutar otaknya, menebak di mana keberadaan lelaki itu.

Ino mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk di pipinya, berjalan mondar-mandir bak tengah berpikir keras.

"Hm ..." Ketika ia berada di ambang pintu, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah ya, dia sudah menghilang sejak jam pelajaran matematika."

Ino melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas, ia tahu. Ia sudah dapat menebak di mana keberadaan lelaki itu. Tak lain di atap sekolah. Tempat yang terkadang dijadikan tempat beristirahat ketika membolos—yang menurutnya lebih baik tidur daripada mendengar ocehan _sensei _di depan kelas.

Setelah menaiki undakan-undakan tangga, akhirnya ia sampai juga di pintu atap sekolah. Ia membuka dan membanting pintu secara kasar.

"Shikamaru!" panggilnya dengan nada lantang. Yeah, ia bermaksud membuat lelaki itu menyahut atau paling tidak terbangun dari alam mimpinya.

Tapi Shikamaru tak bereaksi. Posisinya tetap berbaring dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup. Gadis bersurai pirang itu berdecak sebal.

"Kok bisa-bisanya dia mendapatkan nilai sempurna padahal ia tak pernah memerhatikan _sensei _saat mengajar?' gerutunya tak jelas. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati Shikamaru.

"Hei Shikamaru! Ayo pulang!" Gadis itu telah berada di samping lelaki yang tengah berbaring dengan kedua tangan sebagai penopang kepalanya. Ah Ino, sepertinya lelaki itu tak mendengar ajakan—atau lebih terdengar gertakkan—darimu

Mulutnya terbuka, hendak meracau. Ketika ia melihat ekspresi damai dan tentram lelaki itu, niatnya menguap. Ia lebih tertarik untuk memerhatikan lekuk wajah Shikamaru. Gadis itu berjongkok di samping wajah Si Lelaki. Iris _aquamarine_-nya menatap lekat lelaki itu. Bibirnya yang mengerucut mengendur dan bahkan sedikit melengkung ke atas.

Satu menit ...

_Baru kusadari alis matanya hitam lebat juga hampir bertautan. Hm, bulu matanya cukup panjang._

Tiga menit ...

_Hidungnya juga mancung, bibirnya itu ... terlihat apa ya? Pokoknya cocok dengan dagunya itu._

Lima menit ...

_Ia ternyata tampan juga. Oh, kenapa baru kusadari hal ini? Padahal aku telah mengenalnya dari kecil. Pantas saja cukup banyak yang mengaguminya karena tampan dan pintar._

Tujuh menit ...

_Saat ini ia begitu tenang dan damai. Napasnya juga teratur. Apa ia sedang bermimpi indah?_

Sembilan menit ...

_Oh jantung, kenapa kau berdebar semakin cepat? Kembalilah berdetak normal!_

Ia meraba dadanya. Perasaan yang ia tak tahu apa menyelusup ke tiap aliran darahnya. Napasnya pun tak teratur, seakan kehabisan oksigen untuk dihirup. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah asalkan tak menatap wajah Shikamaru.

Sepuluh menit ...

"Sudah puas memerhatikanku?"

Gadis itu masih berusaha mencerna suara yang barusan tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Suara Shikamaru. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah itu hanya delusi semata? Ia menggeleng pelan saat mendapati Shikamaru masih memejamkan matanya.

Gila! Ia rasa ia sudah gila sampai berdelusi.

Tapi secara tiba-tiba, bibir Shikamaru membentuk sebuah seringai dan kelopak matanya terbuka.

"Huaaaa!"

Tubuh gadis itu sedikit terjungkal saking terkejutnya. Jantungnya semakin bertalu-talu seakan hendak keluar dari tempatnya. Napasnya memburu. Pipinya terasa terbakar. Wajahnya kini terlihat seperti kepiting rebus saking merahnya. Shikamaru menguap sesaat, lalu memandang ke arah Ino yang tak seperti biasanya. Seringai yang sempat muncul di bibirnya kini semakin melebar.

"Kau tak apa-apa Ino?" Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, berniat membantu Ino membenarkan posisi duduknya. Hampir saja Ino meraih uluran tangan itu jika saja Shikamaru tak menyuarakan ucapannya.

"Kau tampak manis jika tersipu malu seperti itu."

_Deg deg deg_

"Huaaa! Menjauh darikuuuuu!" Ino dengan cepat menepis uluran tangan Shikamaru dan beringsut mundur.

Lelaki itu mendengus, berdiri lalu membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Ino. Langkah-langkah kecil mulai ia ayunkan. "Ayo pulang, bukannya tadi kau mengajakku pulang?"

Ino mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya. Kapasitas otaknya yang memang rendah semakin sulit saja mencerna perkataan lelaki itu.

_APA? JADI DARI AWAL IA MENDENGARNYA? _jerit Ino dalam hati. Ia berdiri, merapikan pakaiannya dan menyusul Shikamaru yang telah melangkah duluan.

"Hei Shikamaru, tungguuu! Jangan bilang kau telah bangun ketika aku datang?!" pekik Ino yang jaraknya hanya terpaut kurang lebih satu meter dengan lelaki itu.

Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya, pura-pura tak tahu menahu—atau emang ia tak mau mengakuinya? "Mungkin."

_Siapa yang tak terganggu mendengar dobrakan pintu ditambah suara melengkingnya?_ tambah lelaki itu hanya dalam hati.

_Duagh_

Tanpa pikir panjang Ino memukul pundak Shikamaru.

"Akh!" Yang dipukul mengaduh kesakitan. Ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu memutar badannya menghadap gadis itu. "Kenapa kau malah memuk—"

Ino yang berjalan di belakang dengan perasaan tak menentu tak siap menghadapi langkah Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba terhenti. Sedangkan lelaki itu tak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan—

—bruk!

Shikamaru terjatuh dengan Ino menimpa tubuhnya.

"..."

"..."

"AAAA! SHIKAMARU BODOOHHH!"

Ino langsung melarikan diri dari posisinya yang membuatnya terasa akan meledak hanya dalam sepersekian detik jika tubuhnya berdekatan—apalagi menempel—dengan tubuh Shikamaru.

Suara debaman pintu menyusul beberapa detik kemudian setelah kepergian gadis itu. Shikamaru sendiri melangkah tenang dengan seulas seringai terukir di raut wajahnya.

Ah Ino, sepertinya malam ini kau tak akan bisa tertidur lelap.

* * *

**...**

**-The End-**

**...**

* * *

**Saya tahu ini gaje nan abal ;;w;;**

**But, leave a review please~~**

**...**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**

**[Published : 22st September 2013 at 03:00 WIB]**


End file.
